Information is often created and stored in the form of text. For example, text typically serves as the basis for written documents, including books, newspapers, magazines, memos, or letters. These and other forms of text may be created and stored in computer-readable and computer-editable form. The use of text to record and share information is common to virtually all endeavors, including, for example, the fields of education or business. In business settings, for example, business-critical information may be described, conveyed, or stored as text, where the information may include customer information, employee information, product information, or business processes. Consequently, a success or profitability of a business may be affected by the manner in which such text is managed and used.
For example, business systems exist which store information related to business realms including supply chain management, product lifecycle management, or customer relationship management. If the text is created and stored in a structured manner, e.g., in an object-oriented database, then it may be possible to run queries against the stored data/text, to determine information that may be instrumental to the business.
In many instances, however, it may not occur that the text is created or stored in a structured manner. For example, even if a plurality of documents are created from a template, or according to some other guideline(s), the resulting plurality of documents may be stored simply as textual documents, with no convenient or practical mechanism to run queries against the stored information.